Bergan Yezhov
Bergan Yezhov was the notorious and merciless First Chancellor of the Kingdom of Alterac during the reign of Lord Tendura Xie. Biography The details surrounding Bergan's background are considered a mystery, as with the backgrounds of most of the Chancellors. Being part of a secretive aristocratic family kept such information hidden from the public eye over the many generations of the Xie dynasty and the Chancellors who overshadowed all of it. What is known, however, is that Bergan came to power after the murder of the old king, the father of Tendura Xie. From the moment of his ascension, Bergan increased the depravity of the reign of the Chancellors. While the Chancellors had already been cruel when it came to enforcing the laws upon the citizenry, Bergan was to become notorious for instituting several new orders and political structures. He drafted corsairs and brigands into the river navy of Alterac, placing them under the command of Lazare Larkin. In addition, Bergan continued the secret project the Chancellors had been working on; that of the Assassin-Magi. Over the years things did not improve, though changes occured. The half-elf, Faldren Darafel, assumed the admirality over Larkin's dead body, and took command of the river raids against Hesperia and Lordaeron. During this period, there was much secret fighting going on between Ravenholdt and Alterac. Bergan's prototype Assassin-Magi often fought with the the Nightstalkers. Eventually, a member of the royal family, Hellen von Xie was to break loose from Chancellor control and escape into Ravenholdt to be raised and trained as one of the Nightstalkers. This was an offense that Bergan was not willing to let slip. Eventually, Caxagord decided to take matters into his own hands. A fellow Chancellor himself, Caxagord exerted a great deal of influence over Tendura Xie. Having grown fond of Xie, and tiring of the genetic manipulation the Chancellors had toyed with over the generations in the Xie bloodline, Caxagord set in motion what was to be known as the Great Purge of Alterac. Seizing control of the state and naming himself Premier of Alterac, Caxagord ordered the arrest and execution of nearly all of the Chancellors. He spared only two of the order; Pierronne Drace, who proved uncaring of the genetic plans of the Chancellors, and he spared Mikhail Gabranth, who led and oversaw the Assassin-Magi project, when Mikhail swore allegiance to Caxagord and Tendura Xie. This new era was not to last, however. After several merciful and peaceful years under Premier Caxagord, Bergan orchestrated a return. He ensured that Pierronne Drace was imprisoned, allowing Gabranth to become the General of Alterac. Bergan's grand opportunity arose when Tendura Xie and Caxagord travelled to Fenris Isle for the Summertide meeting between kings. Having left Alterac under Gabranth's regency, all Bergan had to do was persuade Gabranth to do nothing. Bergan smuggled himself amidst Xie's retinue, and manipulated the king against Caxagord. At Fenris Isle, Bergan revealed himself and attacked Caxagord, leaving the Premier for dead. In truth, Caxagord survived. Nonetheless, Bergan Yezhov had returned to power as First Chancellor. Once more in power, Bergan convinced Xie to lead an expedition alongside him to Silverpine Forest. Generations ago, when the Xies were known as the Kravekats, the Perinany Legion had come to Alterac under its lords Felix Perinany and Perrin Perinany. They confiscated the Crown of Will and stored it in the Ravenvault of their home, Raven Keep. Bergan and Xie invited themselves into the Raven Keep, at the time under the watch of Captain Duncan Springvale, and by night, unleashed hell on earth in the home of their hosts. The Ravenvault was raided, and the Crown of Will reclaimed. They returned to Alterac and there tricked Warester Van Dam, who they had invited as a guest, into opening and unsealing the gate of old. The master plan of the Chancellors was unveiled at last. Thousands of years ago, Akaerna-Sagai and Xostheron had allied with the Black Dragonflight to forge a Black Iron Golem army to use against the Four Gods. Their rebellion failed, and the demigods were killed forever. Those amongst their followers who survived became the Chancellors, and stored the dead essence of their gods in the bodies of the Kravekat dynasty, which eventually became the Xie bloodline. The Xies, therefore, were the only ones who could use their dark gift to regain control over the entire Black Iron Golem army. With the Crown of Will and the deception by which the Golems were released from their tombs, Alterac had gained control of the most powerful and ancient hidden legion beneath the earth. Ravenholdt, however, would have none of it. It was not long before Ravenholdt's agents and those of Maximus Krowl stormed the tower of Xie. With the help of Caxagord and Pierronne Drace, Bergan was slain and the citadel of Alterac detonated by Hellen von Xie. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)